


princely

by giantcrab



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantcrab/pseuds/giantcrab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's silly, Takumi thinks, but he really wants to kiss Leo. Hinata doesn't really know what to do with that information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	princely

**Author's Note:**

> pairing(s): onesided hinata/takumi, leo/takumi (leo isnt actually present in the fic but its there), mentioned onesided oboro/takumi. being takumi's retainers fucking sucks 
> 
> nothing really NSFW except the closest i could get to it which is repeated weird references to takumi wanting leo to "touch him." i think this is the first time he's experiencing actual sexual attraction and that's why he's being so weird about it. takumi chill pls
> 
> alarmingly less angst than you're expecting honestly i fucked up i cant write anything dark with these characters there must be a happy or at least a hopeful ending or i will feel genuinely guilty im sorry mom everything i touch turns to fluff and glitter whoops take the fic

"Thanks for meeting me out here," Takumi tells Hinata one humid summer night.  "I need to tell you something. ...About me and Leo." 

Hinata nods, trying to hide the fact probably already knows judging by Takumi's face.  They're both lit up by the lanterns hanging from the trees in the garden; the light is soft and comforting and it might be even romantic if bugs didn't make sounds or possess biting capabilities.

He gives a cheery response regardless of their surroundings and regardless of his assumptions.  "You can tell me anything you want, Lord Takumi!"

He actually hesitates.  "I-It's embarrassing. Give me a second."

And Hinata sits with him on the ledge they found in the garden and waits patiently.

"We kinda... made out," Takumi admits, his eyes wandering off to say that he doesn't really wanting to be saying any of this out loud.

Despite how much he was expecting it, Hinata's stomach drops.  There's no way he's kidding. 

"We kissed and we touched each other and I liked it."  He bites his lip and looks down, feeling incredibly silly.  "I liked it a lot..."

His face is red and his hands feel tingly and he feels like he's going to sneeze for some reason.   He's looking around avoiding eye contact with Hinata, ashamed that he's putting his  _friend_ through such  _nonsense._

"I have no idea if i'm gay or not, but he is a guy, and I... am attracted to him.  More than I've been attracted to anyone else in the past.  So, uh, that's a thing."

Hinata genuinely has no fucking idea how to react to any of this and hopes it doesn't show on his face, because he knows he won't be able to think of an explanation if Takumi asks for one. 

"I wanna kiss him again," he confesses, "but I don't want to talk to him about it.  I just want it to happen.  I just want him to grab me and bring me somewhere private, and I want him to kiss me and touch me, and tell me how great he thinks I am, just like I want to do to him.  It's so infuriating!"

"Takumi, don't sit like that! You'll hurt your back," Hinata interrupts, finally  finding something to say, reaching out and straightening him up from his terribly exaggerated slouch.

"Sorry about all this.  You're the only one who knows about this, other than Leo, and whoever else he's told.  And that one other person that saw us.  Neither of us saw their face, but they were there.  Augh, never mind!  My point is that you're the only one I'm telling this to.  That's why I brought you out here; because you're my confidant, and I trust you.  And also Oboro doesn't get along with the Nohrian troops as well as you do, so she's out.  You're the only one I could think of to keep this secret."

"W-Woah," Hinata awkwardly replies, because he's not really sure what to do with the information.  "How do you know I'm gonna keep your secret?"

"Because you will," Takumi says simply, giving him a  _look_ that almost has Hinata on the ground from the intensity of it. It doesn't work as effectively on some of their other allies, but gods, does it ever work on him. "I appreciate you for that," he finishes, looking away again.

It would have been easier to handle if Takumi found a new girlfriend, and that's how he got those marks on his neck - but he didn't. He found Leo.  He found another guy.  That means Takumi isn't straight, which is confirmed because he said so, which means he also likes boys, which means he likes boys but doesn't like the boy that's been in love with him since forever.  The orientation barrier is gone and now it's just a matter of,  _he's just not attracted to you._

"I really want to do _something_ with him.  I know it's not a very _princely_   way for me to feel."  Takumi sighs, running his hand through his hair in the also not-very-princely way that does when he's stressed out.

Okay.  Maybe he can do this?  Hinata tries, anyway.  "If you're a prince, then that means anything you feel is princely. It's in the title, right?" It's cheesy, light-hearted reassurance, probably too positive and not constructive enough for what Takumi's looking for, but it's exactly what Hinata is good for.  Even so, it's the hardest thing in the world not to tell him the truth.

"You're right. what's bothering me is... it's that whenever I'm around Leo, or even when I think about him, he seems much more noble than i do." It's not the only thing that's bothering him, clearly. One issue at a time.

"I can see that, actually." Hinata has no clue if honesty will be helpful in this situation, but he's acting off of his emotions, as Takumi is doing the same. "It is different. When I look at Lord Leo, he looks like a prince. When I look at you, I see  _Takumi."_ He pauses. "Oops! Sorry. I see _Lord Takumi."_

"You see my dilemma! You're my royal retainer and even you have trouble seeing me as royalty." 

Hinata's eyes widen a bit at that, and he shakes his head. "No, no! I only have trouble addressing you as such. I've seen you as a prince since I first laid eyes on you. And you're not just a prince. It's part of you, but it's not all you.  Lord Takumi is made out of different parts, isn't he? He's a prince, and he's a noble, but he's strong, and powerful, and beautiful and kind and absolutely lovely, and-"

He cuts himself off immediately when he realizes how rambling about how wonderful he is must actually sound like to Takumi.

Too Gay! We've entered Too Gay territory over here!, oh crap! Takumi's blush comes back and he avoids eye contact again. Gay! Too gay! For shame! you're in the line of fire, Hinata, run!

"Hinata," he says, calmly, or at least his best attempt at it. "Hinata, you're shaking. Calm down."

Oh, no, he has to save this. He's not really registering what Takumi is saying, but he knows it's bad.

"I-I mean, because you've always been so noble-looking and pretty, I-"

He's digging himself into a hole faster than Setsuna falls into one.

"Wait, wait...  Hold on."  He takes a breath before he continues, holding his index finger up as if to ask for patience.  His body calms down a little bit.  "What i'm trying to say is that I respect you a lot, and even if you don't look like a prince to anyone else, I'm your retainer, and you look like one to me."   _And I love you._

"I appreciate that, actually.  Thank you for your honesty, Hinata." 

He closes his eyes and smiles.  "Never a problem, Sire!"

"Sire isn't necessary," _Sire Takumi_ insists, feeling a little flustered.  Gods, he's an emotional wreck today.

"Sorry, sorry!" Hinata laughs and waves his hands, lying about being truly sorry, because he will definitely do that again.  Gods, Takumi is cute.  "You're adorable, Kumi."

"Kumi?!"

So cute.  Hinata zones out a little bit thinking about it.

_Hey, Prince Takumi!  Your retainer would also like to mention that he thinks you're fantastic, and he loves you so much, and that, oh, your hair is the softest; he genuinely doesn't understand how you even do that in times of war. How do you even do that? Every other aspect of you is such a mess- not that he minds, of course. He even adores the parts of you that are a complete- no, that's not fair- minor wreck!  That's how deep he's in!  Amazing, right? Not even your well-known emotional issues can save you this doofus from falling in love with you!_

_It's a win-win situation for everybody!  How many people are there in the world?  Hinata doesn't actually know, but they all win, due to the hypothetical win-win situation of you and him!  Except your hypothetical birth children!  They may not win.  Can't have babies without some sort of mother parent.  Still, they can't lose if they don't exist!  Order now!_

"By the way, you weren't doing anything wrong. I don't mind being called by by name if it's just you and Oboro. Even Kumi is okay at this point."

No response.

"Is there a reason why you were shaking before?" Takumi asks him. Hinata is currently... daydreaming?  Nightdreaming?  It is night time. "Did you fall asleep sitting up?  I saw Azama do that once, but I didn't know you could do it, too.  Hinata?"

Hinata isn't sure why he keeps assuming that he would react poorly if he confessed.  He was so lost in his thoughts that he felt scared of Takumi, but he knows he shouldn't be afraid. he forgot that he's talking to the young prince of the Good Kingdom of Hoshido, who is also one of his closest friends, who admitted about wanting to kiss another young prince a little earlier. Even if he did want to fully confess, it's not like Takumi would be mad _._

They both sit in comfortable silence, but mistakes are made, and Hinata continues to make his part of the silence unnerving and strange when he starts thinking about how similar of a boat he and Takumi is in. _He knows how I feel._

_It's mutual, you know, Takumi?  The feeling of wanting someone to touch you but not wanting to tell them.  It's just based on different people, for different reasons._

_I can understand why you'd want to kiss Leo - I wouldn't, but I get why you would - and I can understand even more why I'd want to kiss you._

_Maybe if i think about it hard enough, and focus, and really put my heart into it, you'll catch on, and you'll like me too?_

 

_...Nah, that's weird._

"Hinata! I was talking to you."

"Oh!  I think I was just meditating." Hinata rubs his head in embarrassment.  "What's up?"

Th prince speaks with the air of a concerned friend, rather than some sort of authority figure. "Why were you shaking before?  Are you getting cold?  Do you wanna go back inside, because we can-"

"I'm okay." His brain is complete relaxed and stress-free. "I was just really anxious because I thought you figured out how much I really love you."

Takumi looks shocked.

...Oh, crap! He did not just say that out loud.  What was he thinking? Oh, no, oh no-

He's not angry. "How much do you really love me?" he asks gently.  "Be honest.  I know from experience it's not good to keep things like that inside."

And then the walls between them fall down, and suddenly Hinata is crying. "I-I'm so sorry, Lord Takumi!  I'm a disgrace of a retainer.  I know you don't like me back like that, and I'm sure you already figured it out by now, but, _but-"_

He has his arms wrapped around Takumi now, squeezing him tightly.

"I-I'm in love with you.  I love you so, so much, Kumi! I think you're so cool, and it honestly gets in the way of work sometimes, or even regular conversations!  I just wish I could be a better retainer for you.  I love you a lot, and I'm sorry, and I wish I didn't feel the way I do about you, because it would solve a lot of problems!""

"You don't have to yell next to my ear," Takumi says quietly, but he's not mad.  "And I'm glad you finally told me."

Hinata pulls away from the hug. "Do you return my feelings?" he asks, doubting but hopeful.

"I love you, too," he whispers, softly, as if someone where around to hear. "I'm not interested in you in the same way I'm interested in Leo, and yes, I did know about how you and Oboro both have been pining for me since the dawn of time."  And then he pulls Hinata in and hugs him back. "Just because I don't want to date you or kiss you or anything like that doesn't mean I don't want you to be happy. Now that you know you have absolutely zero chances with me, do you think you'll be able to move on faster?"

Hinata pouts. "Absolutely zero?"

"None," Takumi confirms.  "I think you're super great, but the thought of being in a romantic relationship with you is really weird and I am almost positive I will never want that."

"Almost positive?"

"It's on the same level of 'the stars stop being pretty' or 'gravity is no longer a thing.'  So, no.  Not happening."

Hinata pulls away from the hug and rests his hands on his lap. "That's sort of comforting, actually.  It's nice to know for sure."

Takumi smiles at him.  "Good.  Now, let's go inside.  It's getting late out, and I wanted to talk to Leo before I go to sleep."

Oh. "Aw, really?" Hinata sounds disappointed. 

"Yeah.  Your confession inspired me.  I just wanna get it over with."

"Aw, _really?"_

Takumi laughs an adorable, noble princely laugh.

All that confessing and he didn't get mad at him.

Hinata grins.

 

They'll be okay.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> the entire time ive been writin this ive had the lovecats by the cure running through my head and i like. i cant help but imagine hinata dragging takumi and oboro to come and sing with him. 
> 
> EDIT: i changed some of the tags and the summary and this end note because i was talking about what's it like to be a crab before and it was weird and i know u guys don't really wanna hear about my crab problems
> 
> talk 2 me & leave kudos and stuff if you want! i love it when ppl like things that i make it makes me feel really happy. and even if u didnt like it i appreciate you reading this anyway so thank you!!!!!!!


End file.
